Code Lyoko: Xana's Final Battle
by LilliaRose
Summary: Xana has finally freed himself from the super computer. The Lyoko gang has to figure out a way to stop him. Not only that, but the gang has a new member, the new girl in school who seems to eerily fit right in. UxY JxA OxOC
1. The Beginning of The End

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction story and I am so excited! I don't really know what to do but I'm going to follow suit to what people's stories I've read have done. **

**I don't own Code Lyoko and anything to do with it. Like I would anyway! I have watched every single episode of Code Lyoko to date about two times. The last episode of the second season showed that Xana came out of Lyoko, I am totally guessing this but I'm going to say that they can still go back to the past, and in order to stop Xana's current destruction they still have to deactivate a tower. Since the third season is not out and it does not tell us how they stop Xana, that is how it's is going to work in my story.**

**All of this story is in first person but it switches point of view. Before each point of view switch I'll tell you. The point of view switches between Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Lia, my original character. Most of this story is a flash back and I don't want my whole story to be in italics I will just tell you when they flash back. The flashback starts a little bit after the last episode of the second season, just to let you know! I've talked enough so on with the story! Hope you like it! Review!

* * *

**

**Xana's Final Battle**

_When the worlds destruction comes from one place, _

_There will be six warriors in time to face._

_The Quiet Intelligence, The Imprisoned Key,_

_The Cunning Cat, The One Who is Three,_

_The Graceful Fan Twirler, The Angel of Heart,_

_Must all come together to take their own part._

_When four do join forces, the Key shall be free._

_Then five will be joined, and others will see._

_Finally the sixth shall come from the bay._

_She shall bring them heart in an unexpected way._

_When all six are united, the Earth can be saved._

_But only if they can hold together, unwaved._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Jeremy POV**

I looked at the switch the switch to turn off Xana. Turning around, I met the eyes of my friends, Ulrich, Yumi, Franz Hopper, and Aelita. Two, were missing.

"Are you sure we should do this today?" I asked sadly, "So soon, after..."

"Yes Jeremy" a voice said next to me, Aelita grabbed my hand, "They said to... go ahead without them."

I turned to the others, they nodded. Ulrich had Yumi in his arms, they both had tears in their eyes. Franz Hopper had his hands on his daughters shoulders, his eyes studying her pink hair through thick glasses.

"It just doesn't feel right" I said.

"We know," Franz replied, "But we need to shut down Xana before he causes greater destruction."

I looked back at the switch, "Would you like to do the honors Mr. Hopper" I asked.

"Certainly Jeremy" he said gravely, "I was the one to turn it on the first time, might as well be the one to turn it off the last time."

He walked over to the switch and put his hand around it. Aelita ran over to me and hugged me.

"That thing hold many memories," Ulrich said, "I wish we could have Lyoko and no Xana."

Yumi nodded, "At least we have all the memories though" she smiled at Ulrich who smiled back.

"Life is going to be boring without Xana messing it up,"I said with a slight grin, "No materialization or anti-virus to work on, I can finally get some sleep!"

"Hey!" Aelita said, "What are you O— " she stopped herself quickly, I knew what she had been about to say but I didn't say anything, "At least you got me and Dad out of it." she said looking at me with solemn eyes.

"I know," I said, "It was more than worth it."

"Are you guys ready?" Franz Hopper asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded and so did the other three around me. So, there we stood, ready to be rid of Xana and his evil, and only to have memories left behind.

* * *

**Did you like my first chapter? I love my prophecy at the top, I think it is so great. The story part was kind of short, but that was all I could think of... so. Please review! I'll take anything, complements, ideas, constructive criticism, flames, comments, anything! Next chapter, hopefully coming soon!**


	2. Finding of the Prophecy

**From now until I tell you the story is a flashback. I think I told you this last chapter, but whatever. If the few people who read my first chapter before I posted this where wondering what the heck my prophecy was about; the next chapter explains all about my wonderful prophecy. So you will have to wait! Muahahaha! By the way thanks for the few reviews I did get, and thanks for waiting so long for me to update! So here is my second chapter. Read and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

**Finding of the Prophecy**

**Jeremy POV**

"I can't believe Xana hasn't done anything," I said to everyone as we sat at our bench.

"Knowing Xana he probably has a nasty surprise for us up his sleeve," Odd said in his normal cheery voice.

"I know what you mean Jeremy," Aelita said to me, "He's been up there a week and he has done nothing."

"Yeah Aelita," Ulrich put in, "Even when we went to Lyoko to look for your Dad yesterday he didn't attack us with monsters."

"Well, I agree with Odd," Yumi said, "He's probably saving up his strength, or waiting for us to let our guards down."

Aelita nodded, looking down at her feet, she raised her head and opened her mouth, as if to say something. Then she shook her head and looked back down at her feet.

"What is it Aelita?" I asked concerned.

She looked up again, "Well, I was wondering if we could go to the Hermitage again," she smiled weakly at us and looked back down, "I've been having dreams again, but this time I think they are real memories."

I nodded smiling and so did Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. Aelita looked up at us with wide eyes.

"We should go," I said, "We have not all been there since we found Mr. Puck, maybe we will find something else."

"Do you mean it?" Aelita asked, "Every other time we have been something horrible happens."

"We're sure," Yumi said as Ulrich and Odd nodded in agreement behind her.

"So, if your read Aelita," Odd said, "Let's be off to the Hermitage."

* * *

**Yumi POV**

We all walked up to the gates of the Hermitage slowly. The large building loomed ahead. I watched as Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand and I itched to do the same to Ulrich, but instead I just crossed my arms and kept walking.

Odd ran ahead to the door and called back to us, "Let's hope nothing attacks us this time!"

Ulrich laughed and added, "Or attempts to drown us or melt us alive!" he looked over to me and smiled.

I couldn't resist smiling back, not that I didn't want to. "I'm going to beat you to the house," I said slyly.

"Oh no you're not," he replied and ran off.

"No fair!" I yelled at him while laughing, "You started before me!" I ran after him and soon I caught up with him. We were going head to head. I could hear Jeremy and Aelita cheering us on. Odd, who was in front of us, stood at the door waiting for the winner. With a last burst of energy I ran ahead of Ulrich and beat him.

"And Yumi wins!" Odd shouted.

I leaned against the wall panting. Ulrich ran up to me and I smiled. He knelt down on his knees and stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck out my tongue back at him.

"Come on you guys," Jeremy said laughing as he and Aelita reached us, "Let's stop fooling around."

"Stop fooling around, Jeremy?" Odd asked, "We all know you're the king of fooling around, how could you of all people stop?"

This remark received a giggle from Aelita. Jeremy just glared at Odd and he smiled.

"Come on Jeremy," Aelita pouted and walked up to Jeremy and put a finger under his chin, "Let's stop fooling around." Then she smiled at him wickedly and skipped off into the Hermitage.

The rest of us followed, and well, the part of Jeremy that was till on Earth.

* * *

**Aelita POV**

As soon as I stepped into the Hermitage my good mood was shattered. I was flooded with memories, of my father, my mother, and my past life. I had a sudden realization that I had been stuck in Lyoko for twenty years before Jeremy found me! I'm technically about thirty-five years old!

I fell to my knees, the wash of memories and feeling overwhelming me. In the back of my mind I could hear Jeremy and the others calling my name, trying to wake me up. I felt tears sting my eyes and fall across my face. And suddenly I remembered something.

My father had told me that whenever I needed to recollect my thoughts I should recite a poem or a piece or writing quietly aloud. I closed my eyes and the first thing that popped into my head was the poem that my father had made me memorize the year before we went to Lyoko. He had heard this poem in a dream. He had called it a prophecy.

"When world's, " I said trying to remember, "world's destruction . . . "

I shook my head in frustration. I could feel the eyes of the others on me as I sat on the ground. I couldn't remember the poem my father had made me memorize. He had told me it was vital to remember, that it was a prophecy that involved me.

"His journal," I said aloud. He used to write all his thoughts in that little book. I stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"Are you OK Aelita?" Jeremy asked, cautiously walking up to me. He was obviously thinking it was Xana.

I nodded my head as I kept on walking. They followed me up to my father's old room. Without thinking I thrust my hand under his mattress and pulled out a small battered old notebook. I smiled at it and flipped to the first page. I looked at it and there was the poem. It was titled the Prophecy of . . . I gasped, it was titled The Prophecy of Lyoko.

* * *

**Oh, a cliffhanger! Muahahaha! Yeah, so this chapter was much longer than my last one. That is why it is so much longer. So I have decided to have a contest like things each chapter I can remember. Just put your answer in your review and whoever wins gets that next chapter dedicated to them! Yay! **

**So this chapter's contest question is: **

**What country do you think the new girl is going to come from?**


	3. Many Surprises

**Hello People! It is time for my third chapter! Yay! I dedicate this chapter to moon eclipse shadows. She was the only person to guess right about where the new girl is coming from. Yay for her! Everyone else gets cookies! Yummy!**

**If you have read my other two chapters before I posted this you may notice a little change in the prophecy from the first chapter. It is explained at the end of the chapter so I don't ruin anything! Hope you love it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Many Surprises**

**Jeremy POV**

We had all followed Aelita up to what seemed to be her father's old room. I watched as she dug an old journal out from under the mattress of the bed. It must be Franz Hopper's notes! Wait, it's too small for that, probably just personal stuff. Aelita flipped to the first page of the journal. Then she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked concerned as her breath quickened.

"It's, it's my fa-father's journal," she stammered.

"I think he meant what made you gasp," Odd said, obviously just as curious as I was.

"Well," Aelita said sighing as she closed her eyes, "A year before my father took me to Lyoko, he had a dream. In the dream my mother came down from heaven to tell him something," a tear fell down her cheek when she paused. Yumi patted her shoulder and she continued, "My mother told my father a prophecy, a prophecy she said that would save his life. When he woke up, his journal was in his lap, the prophecy was written on the first page."

"So what is in this prophecy?" Ulrich asked.

"That's just it," she replied, "He never told me. He made me memorize it though. It said it was important to remember, but I forgot it. So I came up here because I knew it was in his journal. When I looked, I saw this." She showed the first page of the journal to us.

I gasped, just as she did, and everybody else around me. It said, the Prophecy of Lyoko.

"Do you think . . . it has anything to do with us?" Yumi asked.

Aelita nodded, "Listen to it and you'll see," she looked down and began to read the prophecy from the journal.

"_When the worlds destruction comes from one place, _

_There will be six warriors in time to face._

_The Quiet Intelligence, The Imprisoned Key,_

_The Cunning Cat, The One Who is Three,_

_The Graceful Fan Twirler, The Angel of Heart,_

_Must all come together to take their own part._

_When four do join forces, the Key shall be free._

_Then five will be joined, and others will see._

_Finally the sixth shall come from the bay._

_She shall bring them heart in an unexpected way._

_When all six are united, the Earth can be saved._

_But only if they can hold together, unwaved."_

When she finished we all just stood there in awe. It seemed as if it was about us.

"So, let's dissect this thing," I said, "This first line says, 'When the worlds destruction comes from one place.' I'm guessing that probably means one thing is going to destroy the world, such as Xana."

Yumi nodded, "The second line, 'There will be six warriors in time to face.' Must mean six people to fight Xana, like us. Except there are only five of us."

"The Quiet Intelligence must be Jeremy," Odd added in, "He does all of the technology mumbo jumbo behind the scenes while we do all the dirty work."

I glared at him and he grinned back. I shook my head, "The Imprisoned Key has to be Aelita," I said, "She was trapped on Lyoko and she held the key to let Xana out."

"I'm thinking that The Cunning Cat is Odd, The One Who is Three is Ulrich and The Graceful Fan Twirler is Yumi," Aelita said, "It is probably because of their Lyoko powers."

"Yes," I said, "But who is the Angel of Heart? According to the prophecy we 'Must all come together to take their own part.'"

"The next line I don't quite get," Yumi said, "'When four do join forces, the Key shall be free.'"

"That happened!" Ulrich said, "All of us, well mostly Jeremy, materialized Aelita. If she is the key, then we freed her from Lyoko."

"Yes, that's right!" Aelita said happily, "What about the next line? 'Then five will be joined, and others will see.'"

"It probably is talking about when we released Xana from Lyoko," Odd suggested, "Everybody can now see him. As a storm cloud, but they can still see him."

I nodded, "What about the next two lines, 'Finally the sixth shall come from the bay. She shall bring them heart in an unexpected way.'"

"Oh," Odd said, "We better watch out for this one and her unexpected ways!"

Aelita laughed, "Especially you Odd." Odd just smirked.

"It says she is going to come from the bay," Ulrich said, "Where is the bay?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Yumi said, "But the last two lines are easy, 'When all six are united, the Earth can be saved. But only if they can hold together, unwaved.'"

"Unwaved is not a word," I said.

"Who cares?" Odd replied, "It is a prophecy, prophecies do not have to use correct spelling."

"It has nothing to do with spelling," I muttered.

"It must mean something like unwavering, strong and solid," Aelita said.

I shrugged, "Let's go back to school now. I have a lot to think about."

Yumi yawned, "Yeah, I better be getting home or my parents will worry."

"Do you want me to walk you home, Yumi?" Ulrich asked eagerly.

"Sure," Yumi said.

We all left the hermitage together and departed to our dorms. I went to my dorm alone to think of this prophecy. Could it really be true?

* * *

**Aelita POV**

I went up to my dorm room to do a little homework after we left the hermitage. I was still thinking about the prophecy.

I wonder if it really could be true. In the middle of my math homework, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, thinking it was Jeremy or someone. To my great surprise Jim opened the door.

"Hello, Miss Stones. I have a question for you if you don't mind." I nodded, curious to why he was here. "You see, there is a new student coming tomorrow to be a boarder. You and Elizabeth Delmas are the only two girls in your grade with their own rooms and we were wondering if you would mind possibly sharing a room with the new student. You know how it is to be new, and I don't think . . . "

"Oh no, don't bother Sissi, she can share my room," I said without a thought about what I just committed too. No new student should have to deal with Sissi.

"Oh, thank you, Aelita!" Jim said, "She's coming tomorrow, in the morning we'll bring in her stuff."

I smiled, "OK Jim, I'll move some stuff around. Do you know her name?"

"I think it is Cecilia Nevins. She's from the United States!"

"Really?" I asked, I had yet to meet someone from the United States, "I can't wait to tell my friends . . . "

Oh shoot! I never thought of that! Now we will have to hide the whole Xana secret from my new roommate!

"Thanks again Aelita!" Jim said, "She's coming tomorrow around lunch time, bye!"

After Jim shut the door, I flopped down on my bed and I grabbed my cell phone. I needed to tell the other's about this.

* * *

**I must admit I made a little mistake and corrected myself, as some people may have noticed. In the original prophecy that I put in my first chapter it had said The Graceful Card Twirler. I changed it to Fan Twirler. I always thought Yumi's fan was made of cards or something like that, it looks like that at least. During closer inspection, and the criticism of my brother I realized it is not cards! Duh! I am sorry to everyone who was puzzled about that. So I changed and everyone should be happy. I hope!**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**What state in the United States is the new girl going to come from? **

**(Hints in the prophecy)**


	4. The Angel of Heart

**It has been three days since my last update! That is some serious skill, updating in three days. Go me! This chapter is a bit lengthier than my last chapters too! Yay! So as you may be able to tell I am going to be updating quicker than usual now since it is the summer time! Hooray!**

**Well, my chapter question for last chapter was only answered by two people and I am sorry to say they both got it wrong . . . They both get brownies though! Delicious brownies just for trying! I asked what state the new girl would be coming from and just to let you know, it is not California. I more was looking for the state's nickname. California's is The Golden State, Florida's is The Sunshine State, New Hampshire's is The Granite State, and so on. I was looking for The Bay State and if you don't know what state that is you will find out in the chapter. So, sit back, read, and enjoy! Review too!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Angel of Heart**

**Odd POV**

"Class, today we have a bit of a surprise," I heard Mrs. Hertz say, "We have a new student in our class, her name is Cecilia Nevins."

"This must be her," Aelita whispered to Jeremy, Ulrich and me.

"Let's hope she's not another Sissi," Ulrich said to me.

I laughed, "Yeah, that would be a sign of the apocalypse!"

Sissi glared at me. I grinned at her and turned to see the new girl walking through the door.

I took one look at her and I admit, I goggled. This girl was tall, and I mean TALL. Like 6' tall, actually probably 5'11" tall but 6' sounds better. Not only was she tall she was beautiful, like stunningly gorgeous. I think almost all of the boys in the class fell half in love with her when she walked in. I'm included on that list.

She had long reddish brown hair that reached down to her waist. It hung their in wavy pin curls that shined every time she moved. Her eyes were deep navy blue with small teal and hazel streaks in them making them as unique as can be. An assortment of freckles peppered her nose and cheeks. Her smile lite up the room, and melted my heart.

"Odd! Odd," Ulrich whispered harshly to me.

"What?" I asked irritably shaking my head.

"Your staring," he said in a monotone.

"What? I am n–-" I started to say, then I stopped myself and blushed slightly realizing I was.

"Would you like to introduce yourself Miss Nevins?" Mrs. Hertz said from the front of the classroom.

"Sure," she replied in a cheerful voice that was music to my ears, "Hi! I'm Cecilia Nevins, but you can call me Lia. That's what my friends call me at least, and I hope to become your friend. I'm from Boston, Massachusetts in the U.S.A. I'm so excited to go to school here in France! I can't wait to meet you all and . . . I'd better stop talking," all of this she said in perfect French, but with a very thick American accent, but it was still perfect French. She smiled nervously and looked over to Mrs. Hertz.

"Well then Lia," Mrs. Hertz began, "You can sit at the empty table behind Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robia. Boys, please raise your hands."

I instantly shot my hand up and Ulrich leisurely followed. As she walked by us, I gave her a friendly smile. She uncertainly smiled back then she sat behind me. I sighed and got ready to "listen" to Mrs. Hertz.

* * *

**Aelita POV**

After class, Jeremy and I walked up to the new girl, Lia.

"Hello," I said, "I'm Aelita and this is Jeremy. According to Jim your going to be my new roommate. Let me be the first to say welcome to Kadic and France. Nice to meet you."

"Hi and thank you. It's nice to meet you too. Both of you. You already know I'm Lia. So you're my roommate. It will be nice having a roommate. You guys are going to help me around this place, right? It's huge! At least compared to all the other schools I have been too."

"Don't worry," Jeremy said "Aelita was new last year, she'll teach you all the tricks."

Lia smiled from above us, even Yumi who was a year older wasn't that tall, "OK, you'll have to teach me your first trick now, Where is the cafeteria? I'm starving!"

"Right this way," I said smiling and I led the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Ulrich POV**

Odd and I sat at our lunch table waiting for the others. Well, I was mostly waiting for Yumi and Odd was seemingly waiting for someone in particular too.

"What's wrong Odd?" I asked, "You seem . . . different."

"It's nothing," he said obviously preoccupied.

"OK," I said smiling. Then I turned and continued my search for Yumi.

About a minute later Odd sat straight up. I looked over to see what was happening and I saw Aelita and Jeremy walking into the cafeteria with the new girl. I waved to them and they quickly walked over.

"Hi guys," Jeremy said as he sat down.

"Odd, Ulrich," Aelita said, "This is Lia, the new girl from science class, she is my new roommate. Do you mind if she sits with us?"

"No, not at all" Odd said quickly. He stood up and put out his hand to Lia, "Hi I'm Odd."

Lia smiled and shook his hand, "Hi Odd. Nice to meet you. May I ask a question? Is Odd really your full first name?"

"Yes," he said proudly.

"Well, that's o–," she started to say, "I mean, different."

Odd smiled brightly as he sat back down. Lia and Aelita followed suit.

"I'm Ulrich," I said to Lia, then I looked around and spotted Yumi, "and that's Yumi."

I stood up and waved to Yumi. She spotted me and smiled. When she got to out table she spotted Lia.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Yumi and you must be the new girl."

Lia nodded, "Yes, I'm Lia"

"Lia," Yumi said as she sat down beside me, "Is that your full name?"

"No, it's Cecilia," she replied, "But nobody calls me that. Except for my grandma."

"So, Lia," Aelita started, "How do you like the school so far?"

"Well, I've only been here for about an hour," Lia said, "But so far, I think it's wicked cool!"

Jeremy coughed, "Um . . . wicked?"

Lia put a hand to her mouth, "Oopies! Stupid me, I'm in France!" she wacked her self lightly on the hand and smiled meekly at us. We all looked at her oddly and she just laughed, "It's a Boston thing. People in America call it a Boston accent or Boston slang. We pronounce a lot of English words wrong, according to the rest of the country. I would give you an example, but it is kind of hard to have a Boston accent while speaking French! It's not just Boston though, it kind of travels throughout New England . . . but"

"But you have an American accent," Odd said confused.

"Call it a Boston American accent then," she said smiling, "Or just forget about it. I'll just be using a few odd words every once in a while. Do I really have a bad accent?"

We all laughed. She looked around at us, confused. Finally Odd gasped out, "Yes," and she frowned.

"I'll have to work on that," she said pondering, "My French teacher had a French accent, so I thought that would help with my accent. It is supposed to prevent at least some accent, but I guess not. So, Aelita. What does your, I mean ours now really, dorm room look like? I haven't seen the dorms yet, they just took my stuff and sent me to class. Come to think of it, I have never seen a dorm. Is it big? Does it have a TV? Does it have a phone? Are the beds big? I'm assuming they are twin beds, right? I can't see why a dorm room would have a bed bigger than a twin. I have a twin at home so that is OK with me. What about other people though? A lot of people have full beds or queen beds, they probably fall out of their bed at first. Poor them. Are the beds high off of the ground? Because if they are, the people might hurt themselves. Do we get a lot of homework each night? I'm just wondering since I don't really love homework. I mean it is not that bad, but. Is there a lot of free time? Are we allowed to leave campus? Why am I asking all of theses useless questions? I tend to do this a lot. Don't mind me."

When she finally paused for breath, she just smiled at us. Yumi and Aelita stifled a giggle. Jeremy and I just had large grins across our faces and Odd turned to the side so she couldn't see his bright red face. But, it was Sissi who said what was on all of out minds.

"Woah!" she said haughtily as she walked up to us with Herb and Nicholas trailing behind her, "I thought you would never stop!"

"Oh, hi!" Lia said as if she didn't hear what she'd just said, "I'm Lia and I'm new here. What's your name?"

"I'm Sissi," she told her, "But I'm not here to meet you. I'm here to see my Ulrich."

I looked at her tiredly and opened my mouth to say something, but Lia beat me to it.

"He's not your Ulrich," she said as she stood up, "Even if he was your boyfriend or something, I wouldn't think you'd have a very good relationship. Ulrich is obviously in love with Yumi and vice versa. You would have to be blind not to notice it, come to think of it, deaf too. Plus, if you looked at Ulrich's face a moment ago, you would have seen that he was not extremely happy to see you."

Sissi just stood there her mouth gaping like a fish. She had probably known that before but hearing it aloud from some tall girl with a thick American accent just hit the nail too hard.

"Come on," she said angrily to Nicholas and Herb, then she stalked off.

Yumi and I looked at each other through side ways glances. We caught each other's eye smiled, blushed, then turned away. Could Yumi really like me back?

"Go Lia!" Odd said standing up and giving her a high-five, "You can get rid of Sissi and get Ulrich and Yumi together all in one breath."

Lia smiled, "I do talk a lot, don't I?"

"Yes, " we all said in unison then we all laughed. It felt like Lia would fit very nicely into our group. But we couldn't tell her about Xana, that we would keep a secret. For now.

* * *

**Yumi POV**

"So," I said to Lia as we walked to gym class, "Tell us about where you live, Boston, Massachusetts, right?"

"Yup," Lia replied, "It's not that interesting. The only things that are interesting about it are all the historical things and I hate history so I don't care. Massachusetts is stock full of history though. It should be called the historical state rather than the bay state."

I gasped, and as I did so I heard a crashing noise behind me. I turned to see that Aelita had dropped her books. Both Jeremy and Aelita knelt as if to pick them up, but instead they stared up at Lia.

Then Ulrich said what we were all about to say, "What did you just say?"

She looked at us oddly, "I said, it should be called the historical state."

"No, no, after that," I said.

"The Bay State?" she asked "That is the name of Massachusetts."

"Finally the sixth shall come from the bay . . ." Odd whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lia asked now throughly confused.

I looked around and everyone had the same shocked expression I had on my face.

Finally Jeremy shook his head, "It's nothing," he said, "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Lia said suspiciously.

"Really!" Odd said quickly, "It's just we have never seen the ocean, or the bay before!"

"No way!" she said as if believing Odd, "You'll have to go sometime, it's wicked awesome!"

"You'll have to take us," I replied.

I had a feeling she didn't really believe that was why we had acted so strangely.

* * *

**I cannot think of a chapter question that will be answered next chapter! So instead I'm going to ask a question that is not greatly important that will be answered in a few chapters. Chapter Seven to be exact. Yes I know it is a while from now but if I keep updating at this rate it will be in less than two weeks!**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**What is Lia's usual choice of weapon?**


	5. In the Mind of the Sixth

**This is my fifth chapter! Woot! Oh gosh! I can't believe I even typed that word! Eew! Yuck, I feel like my brother when I say that . . . You don't care though. All you care about is the story! Duh! Silly me! So, I may not have updated as quickly as last time, but I'm close. Right?**

**So for my last chapter question. Nobody got it right, yet again. I need to make these questions easier. Well Gregoryhell got it the closest, so this chapter is dedicated to him! Yay for him! He said that it would be a distance weapon and that is correct. She prefers gun-like weapons and that is all I'm going to say! Everybody else gets marshmallows! Even me!**

**So, I have decided to give all of you a little update on where I am in the writing process of this story. At the moment I am writing chapter ten! Yay! A lot is explained in chapter ten, just to let you know. It is the all-knowing chapter. If your wondering if I have any fluff, chapter nine has a bit of fluff. A little less than I wanted but it is still fluff! I have the ending in my head but it may change so I'm not giving any hints to what happens. **

**Now on with chapter five! This is the first chapter that you enter Lia's very confusing mind. She thinks in English, not French. If you were wondering. It looks like a lot because it is all paragraphs, but it's not. It's important too, Lia's opinions on the other characters play a part later in the story once she gets to know them better. R&R! I've always wanted to put that!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:**

**In the Mind of the Sixth**

**Lia POV**

My first day of school had so far been successful. I had no episodes today, thank god. I was glad they had slowed, maybe they had even stopped all together. Anyways, even if one did happen I wouldn't make the mistake and tell people about it.

I looked over at Aelita who sat at the desk in our room studying or something. I would go with the something. This group was a little weird. I wouldn't put anything past them just yet. They probably felt the same way about me though.

For example, what happened earlier today. I mentioned the bay and they all spazzed out. I doubt it had anything at all to do with never having seen the ocean before. Yeah right! I mean, one of them, Yumi I think, said she was from Japan. How could you go to Japan and not see the ocean! It's literally an island! Anyways, the cute one, I mean, short one, Odd it was, said something under his breath. Well, whatever it was I'll probably figure it out later. It would be easy with five of them to spill the secret. Some of my most useful spying skills could be put to some use.

They seem nice enough. Just a few odd secrets, just like any group of friends. I've been through enough of them, I should know.

First there's Aelita Stones, who is my roommate. She is very nice, almost too nice. But that's OK. She seemed like someone who could have some fun. I mean, she has pink hair! Do you know anyone with pink hair who doesn't know how to have a good time? Didn't think so. She was very smart too, that's good. I like to surround myself with people of my intellect. Now I sound like a snob . . . Well, it's not that obvious but Aelita definitely has a thing for Jeremy, and vice versa. Yet they were not together. I'll have to play a little bit of matchmaker. I love doing that.

So, to continue on the subject of Jeremy. Jeremy Belpois was the picture of a stereotypical nerd. He has glasses and scraggly blond hair. He is skinny and kind of short. You know what I mean. He even has a slight know-it-all voice. But he is very nice, just not that openly. At times he seemed preoccupied and he was almost constantly looking at his laptop. He also kept looking up at the big storm cloud above our heads, like it was going to kill us. He was also smart like Aelita, you'd think someone like him would flaunt it, but he didn't.

Now Ulrich Stern, he's kind of cute. He has light brown hair and those soft dreamers' eyes. I guess he's a jock too, soccer I think. Ha! Jocks where I come from play football and nerd-ish kids play soccer. Well, they call it football here, so. Well, almost all the girls in the school glanced at him whenever they could, it is kind of sickening. He wasn't that good looking though, but hey, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. When I first met him, he seemed kind of drab. Once I was around him longer and especially when Yumi was around, he seemed to show his true colors.

Ulrich is so obviously in love with Yumi, it is funny. All the girls in the school who liked him didn't seem to even notice this either, for example, Sissi. Yumi is in just as much love with him, but less obviously. Girls are better at hiding their feelings. She seems to love him for much more than his looks, unlike all those other shallow girls. So, they were so in love with each other that they didn't see the obvious fact that the other loved them back. This led to them both sitting in the dust, not knowing of the other's feelings. Until I most deviously mentioned them today. Ha! That was good.

So, Yumi Ishiyama. She is a grade older than the rest of us, and she is a day student. What I like about her is that she just gives of a friendly glow. Even though she wears all black she seems like a very happy and colorful person. Yumi also seemed like she is a very loyal person and that she would do anything for her friends. It is not much for me to say it but, she also seemed wise beyond her years.

Last but most definitely not least, there is Odd. I'll tell you. His name certainly fits his personality. I'm not saying I'm not weird either but I find it funny that his name is Odd and he is, well, Odd. He is also many other good things too, he's very nice and friendly and funny and interesting and fun to talk to and sweet and sensitive and cute and, wait. Stop! Sheesh! I almost fell into my own trap. I've told myself a million times that I can never really like someone who is shorter than me. He is about 4'7" that is a whole foot and four inches shorter than me! Well. Maybe he'll grow, or he could stand on a chair . . . Stop! He's not that great anyways . . . well . . .

I was interrupted from my thinking when Aelita's phone rang. I shook my head and looked over as she picked up her phone.

"Hello," she said, then the person on the phone started to talk. Aelita's breath quickened as she listened to the speaker.

"What? Really?" she said in a frightened tone, "Oh god, I'll be right there."

Aelita hung up then looked over to me with eyes filled with terror. I gave her a questioning look and she shook her head and her face went nearly back to normal.

"Lia," she said shakily, "I would advise you to stay in the room for the rest of the night."

Then she ran out the door not even waiting for a reply. Should I? I asked myself. Then I smiled and counted five seconds in my head. I left the room and I swiftly and silently followed her. It was time to put some of my useful skills to work.

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Another cliff-hanger! Yet this one is worse than the last one! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I shall update soon and end the suspense! Muahahaha— OK I'll stop. Just to let you know I am listening tothe Code Lyoko theme song in French right now! It is three minutes and three second of awesomeness! I know you're jealous! Muahah-ach-ow! Sorry, I have a slight sugar high . . . tee-hee.**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**How do you think Xana is going to attack the Lyoko gang? **

**(It is most devious, let me tell you)**


	6. Here Comes the Scyphozoa

**I'm so sorry! I took such a long time to update! Everybody told me to update soon and what did I do? I update two weeks later! I'm such a mean person. I feel so bad . . . Well, not really. I was just really busy. I was doing stuff like going on vacation, swimming at the pool, playing game boy, going shopping. You know, those kinds of things. :D**

**So, my chapter question, How do you think Xana is going to attack the Lyoko gang? Nobody got it right . . . How sad. That's three chapters in a row . . . So, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Bighoggi14. (He is probably not even reading my story!) I dedicate it to him because he just finished a wonderful story that helped inspire this story. The story was called An Odd Love, if you were wondering. Now, back to my story!**

**I know I talk a lot but I just wanted to say this. I know that in France that they use the metric system of measuring, not the Old English version. For the sake of my sanity, in my story they all use the Old English system. Now that, that's all covered up. Here is my next chapter. Long anticipated, here is Chapter Six!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

**Here Comes the Scyphozoa**

**Aelita POV**

I ran down the hall, in my head I repeated the phone conversation I had just had over and over again.

"_Hello," I had said._

"_Hello Aelita," Jeremy said on the other line, "We have a bit of a problem."_

"_What? Really?" I said._

"_Well, Xana has materialized the Scyphozoa on Earth," he replied._

"_Oh god, I'll be right there," I answered. Then I told Lia to stay in the room and I ran down the hall._

And that was where I was now.

I ran out of the school building and I slammed the door shut. A few seconds later I thought I heard it slam again. I turned and saw no one. I shrugged it off, must have been my imagination. Then I ran into the woods toward the manhole that led to the factory.

* * *

**Odd POV**

I stood by the manhole that led to the factory, waiting for Aelita. I can honestly, yet shamefully, say that I, Odd Della Robia, was scared out of my wits.

The Scyphozoa was out on the loose and we didn't even know what it wanted! Or if it could be stopped. The last time we had to face the Scyphozoa we were on Lyoko. There we had super powers and weapons and it still killed Aelita! Only thanks to her father, Franz Hopper, is why she is still alive.

So, that is why I was here. Jeremy told me to wait here for Aelita to make sure she made her way here safely. Then I was to relieve Ulrich from babysitting duty so he can go join Yumi and Aelita on Lyoko. Leaving me alone with the Scyphozoa.

I saw Aelita running toward me from the direction of the school. Her pink hair was like a beacon. I waved to her and she waved weakly back. She is obviously just as scared as I am, maybe more.

"Oh Odd!" she cried as she ran up to me and hugged me, "Is it really true?"

"I'm sorry to say Aelita," I replied, "But I saw it with my own two eyes."

She shuddered, "Is everyone OK?"

"Yes, as far as I know," I said, "No casualties."

"Yet," she replied as she opened the manhole, "You know a back to the past won't bring anyone back."

"True, "I answered, "Well the most important thing now is for you to get to Lyoko and deactivate that tower. Yumi and Jeremy are waiting and Ulrich will be on his way soon."

She nodded, "Good luck with the Scyphozoa, Odd."

"Good Luck on Lyoko, Aelita," I replied.

She closed the manhole, leaving me alone again. Or so I thought. I turned around to start making my way back to Ulrich when I heard a rustle in the bushes.

I turned back slowly to see what it was. There, towering above my 4'7", stood Lia. My heart skipped a beat like it did every time she looked at me earlier today. This time it was not a warm and fuzzy feeling. It was feeling of fear, for her.

I gulped as I realized that she had probably heard the whole conversation that I had, had with Aelita. Knowing what I already knew about this girl, she would definitely want an explanation.

"Um," I said, looking at the ground with my hands in my pockets, "Hi Lia."

"Hello Odd," she said smiling a very devious, yet very beautiful, smile, "I seem to have caught you in the midst of a little secret haven't I?"

"Secret? What secret?" I said smiling sweetly and slowly inching around her, toward the path, "Sorry Lia, but I can't stay and talk. I really have to be go—,"

"Your going to tell me right now what you guys are up to, Odd!" she said, nearly yelling. I looked up at her and I swear I saw anger flash quickly in her now calm and emotionless eyes.

"Well, you see, I can't really tell you," I looked back up at her. Even when pressing you for information that you swore not to tell anybody she was beautiful. She gave me an evil glare to emphasize her point . . . if looks could killI sighed, "I guess so, Jeremy told Jim once and Ulrich has told Sissi a number of times. You have to believe me though, I'll tell you on my way to Ulrich. I can only scratch the surface though."

She nodded smiling and we started our walk through the forest.

* * *

**So, did you like it? It shows you a bit of Lia's dark side. Muaha— Stop that!**

**Just to let anybody know, the Scyphozoa is an evil creature from the second season with tentacles that he uses to suck out people's brains. Mainly Aelita's, but he once did it to Yumi.**

**I hope I can update the next chapter in less than two weeks this time. Then we can get to mushy, gushy chapter eight!**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**What sort of weapon does Odd use to fight the Scyphozoa?**


	7. So it Begins

**Yeah so . . . here is the next chapter. I updated quicker than last time, didn't I? In this chapter the answer to the chapter question from chapter four will be answered. Yay! I know you were all waiting for that!**

**This chapter is dedicated to moon eclipse shadows and Kaydreams. Moon eclipse shadows wrote a huge review to me and she technically got the question right. Kaydreams didn't get the question right but her answer was another person's weapon so she gets dedicated too!**

**I am like extremely hot and my dog is attacking me so I'm not going to talk much. I just want to get this thing updated. So please read and review and enjoy and blah blah blah.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

**So it Begins**

**Ulrich POV**

I ran up to the Scyphozoa and hit it as hard as I could with the metal pole I had found. I ran to the side as it slowly turned to look at me.

I waved my pole at it then I ran the other way. I needed to get it as far away from the school as I could. We didn't know what it wanted but we weren't taking any chances. The Scyphozoa wouldn't hurt any innocent students on my watch.

It roared and started swiftly after me. Well, you can't really call it a roar. More like a warble mixed with a screech. I ran as fast as I could through the woods. With each step I took the Scyphozoa seemed to get closer and closer to me.

I felt something cold hit my side and I went flying into the forest. I hot a tree and the wind was knocked out of me.

I looked up, slightly dazed, at the Scyphozoa. It wriggled its arms as it hovered above me. I held up my hands in an effort to protect myself as the slimy tentacles reached down for me.

Suddenly Odd jumped out from somewhere with a chainsaw whirling in his hands. Normally, Odd carrying a chainsaw around would be a very scary thing. But, today I felt extremely relieved and happy to see him reeving up that chainsaw. Odd ran up to the Scyphozoa and chopped off the tentacles reaching for me.

"Need a little saving, buddy," he said smiling.

I just smiled back, happy that he just saved my life. The Scyphozoa roared at Odd and advanced toward him. As I started to get up so I could help him I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ulrich," a voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw Lia hiding in the bushes, "Lia! What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry," she said, "Odd told me all about it. Well, not all about it. He said he just scratched the surface, but. He told me about Xana, Lyoko, this crazy looking thing over there. I feel like I'm in a movie or a book or something. So, I'm supposed to tell you that you can go to the factory to help the others now. We can handle this little bugger."

"We?" I asked.

"Yup," Lia said slyly. Then she took two nail guns out from behind her, "We."

"OK then," I said, mentally shaking my head, "Just be careful A back to the past won't bring anybody back."

"A back to the past?" Lia asked. I swear I saw anger flare up in her eyes.

"He didn't explain that?" I asked.

"No, " she replied, her eyes quickly back to normal, "Aelita mentioned it when I overheard them, but they never explained it."

"Can I ask you something Lia?" I said.

"Fire away."

"What were you doing out at ten thirty at night in the woods, so you had the chance to overhear Odd and Aelita?"

"That," she said winking, "Is my own little secret."

I once again mentally shook my head as I stood up to get going. This Lia had more surprises than anyone I have ever met.

"I'd better be heading to the factory about now," I said.

"I'd better be helping Odd, then," she said.

"Good luck, Lia,"

"Right back at 'cha," she said with a smile. Then she ran off toward Odd and the Scyphozoa.

* * *

**Odd POV**

I looked over and saw Lia come out of the bushes.

"Is everything set?" I asked while dodging a blow from the Scyphozoa.

"Yup, all's clear!" she called back.

"Good, now let's get this thing!" I yelled.

"OK," she said, twirling her guns on her fingers, "He's going down!"

She shot two nails into the back of the Scyphozoa. It screeched in pain and turned to look at its new enemy. She just smiled at it and its tentacles started to wave a little faster.

I thought I might have heard it make a noise that sounded slightly like, "Ssssiiix," but it must have been my imagination.

The Scyphozoa screeched the same noise again and this time it was unmistakable, it had said six! My eyes grew wide as it moved closer to Lia, waving its tentacles faster and faster.

"So, Xana's in this thing, right?" Lia asked, as cool as a cucumber.

I nodded my head slowly and she smiled wickedly.

"XANA!" she called to the Scyphozoa with her arms wide, "It is I, Cecilia Nevins. Otherwise, known as Lia. I am your worst nightmare! I am your death! Feel and fear my wrath!" she lifted her guns and shot out a long series of nails at the Scyphozoa. It screeched and slightly retreated.

"That was stupid, "I said laughing.

"I've always wanted to say something like that," she said, laughing as well.

"It did look fun," I agreed, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I used to play paint ball all the time with my two older brothers," she replied, "Before . . . oh never mind."

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said looking down at her feet.

"You sure?" I replied.

"He's coming back," she said, obviously changing the subject.

I looked over and noticed the Scyphozoa advancing toward us. Lia raised her guns and looked at the Scyphozoa expectantly. As I was about to turn on my chainsaw, my phone rang.

"Hello," I said when I answered it.

"Odd!" Jeremy's voice said from the other line, "We figured out what Xana wants to do with the Scyphozoa!"

"OK then hit me with it, "I replied as I watched Lia battle with the Scyphozoa.

"The Scyphozoa is going to try and kill people, preferably us, by sucking out their life. Like it did to Aelita."

"So, pretty much stay away from the tentacles,"

"Yes,"

"How are things on Lyoko?"

"OK. We still have to fight a few Bloks and Krabes."

"A few?" I questioned, knowing Jeremy's tone.

"Well, more than a few."

"Well, tell them to hurry up there. It's no picnic here either."

"We?" Jeremy asked.

"Lia's here too. Didn't Ulrich tell you?"

"No, but you know Odd you can't get her into this too."

"Well, gotta go Jeremy! Talk to you later! Bye!" I hung up the phone. Gratefully avoiding one of Jeremy's lectures.

"Stay away from the tentacles Lia," I said while running up to her and slashing at the Scyphozoa, "He'll probably try and grab you."

"What?" Lia said turning to me. And at that moment the Scyphozoa grabbed her.

* * *

**Look another cliffy! Oh how I love them! Did you like my chapter? There was some extreme action. Well, not that extreme . . . I just want to warn all of you that chapter eight is a bit mushy gushy, chapter nine is a bit fluffy, chapter ten is kind of sad, chapter eleven has some Lyoko madness, and the fluffiest chapter you will ever read is coming up. Chapter Twelve!**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**Who will be kissed and by whom and where? Or will there not even be a kiss?**

**(Multiple parts! Tee-hee!)**


	8. Unexpected Surprises

**Hello People! It is I, LilliaRose. Once again bringing you an update on my most intriguing story! That's a good word isn't it. Intriguing, in-tri-gu-ing, i-n-t-r-i-g-u-i-n-g, INTRIGUING! OK, I'm done . . . No really done, just with the intriguing business. You haven't gotten rid of me yet! Muahaha-ack! Stop that . . .**

**So, for my chapter question, it was about who kisses who and where and all that other stuff. This chapter is dedicated to Life sucks get used 2 it! She got it the closest, and let me tell you it was pretty darn close! Well, in order to find out the answer to my wonderful three part question, read on!**

**So, now on with my mushy, gushy chapter full of drama and suspense! It's not _really_ full of drama and suspense, it just sounds good . . . so . . . Read and Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Unexpected Surprises**

**Yumi POV**

"Aelita," Jeremy said to Aelita from Earth, "You have to get to the tower soon. Odd's having a little trouble with the Scyphozoa."

"We're trying our best Jeremy," I replied.

"I'll try Jeremy," Aelita said, "But the Bloks and Krabes are blocking the way to the tower!"

"Yumi and I will try to make a passage," Ulrich said, "But it will take some time. Ready Yumi?"

"Yeah," I said, "Get ready to run through Aelita."

Ulrich unsheathed his swords and I unfurled my fans. We were in the desert sector of Lyoko. Ulrich, Aelita and I were trying to get through an army of about twenty or so Bloks and Krabes.

If we succeeded in that Aelita could go deactivate the tower and stop the Scyphozoa. But right now we were stuck fighting all of these Bloks and Krabes.

I looked over to Ulrich who smiled at me. Then he ran off and imbedded his sword into a Blok. I threw my two fans and they each hit a Krabe straight on. Both Krabes exploded and my fans flew back to me.

Ulrich split into three and he ran at the monsters, full speed. One of his clones was hit and it disappeared, the other hit a Krabe and the third hit a Blok.

Soon Ulrich and I were destroying monster after monster. Some times we worked on our own to defeat them and other times we worked as a team.

After a bit we finally cleared a path for Aelita.

"Thanks guys," she said as she ran by.

"It was nothing," Ulrich replied after slashing the last Krabe.

"All in a day's work," I said smiling as Aelita disappeared into the tower.

"Good job Yumi," Ulrich said as he walked up to me.

"You too," I said, "That's the most monsters we have fought together in a while."

As we were talking, a Kankrelat crawled out from behind the tower and shot me.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried as I started to dematerialize. He threw one of his swords at the Kankrelat. Then he quickly, before I was gone, kissed me on the lips. Before either of us could do anything else I was gone from Lyoko and back on Earth.

* * *

**Lia POV**

I felt tentacles wrap around my body as I turned toward Odd. They lifted me off the ground and into the air. I struggled, trying to get it to let go of me. I even bit the slimy thing. It didn't even loosen its grip.

"Odd help me!" I screamed as I felt tentacles press against my forehead.

Then I lost all knowledge of where I was or what was happening. All I could see was black. All I could think of was the feeling that I was slowly losing something. I wasn't quite sure what.

After what seemed like an eternity of this, I regained consciousness. I was on the ground and I still felt slightly woozy. I looked around quickly for the monster and Odd, and I found them both.

The tentacled menace was behind me and the poor guy was pretty much chopped in half. A few sparks crackled from him but he was still, very dead. A little bit away from it, Odd was kneeling on the ground the chainsaw still in his hand.

I slowly crawled over to him. "Odd? Odd, are you OK?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me, "Yes, I'm just resting a bit. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you," I replied, "What was that thing trying to do to me anyway?"

"It was trying to kill you."

"What? By sucking out my brains?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, well, thank you," I said, smiling, "For saving my life."

"It was nothing," he said, sitting up.

"No, it wasn't," I said, "Nobody has ever saved my life before. I usually have to save my own."

I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.

"Well Lia," he said, "Are you ready for a back to the past?"

"A what?" I asked as I looked at the monster's carcass.

I knew what he said but I just didn't know what it was. Every time they mentioned it I always thought of my episodes, that's exactly what they were. Back to the pasts. Every time I thought of my episodes, I felt angry. They had ruined my life and many of the new lives I tried to start. I hoped with all my heart that they wouldn't ruin this one, virtual world and all.

"It's nothing," Odd said, "But before you go I want to give you something."

I turned to face him to see what it was and he kissed me on the lips. At that very moment I felt an episode coming on and I we were launched back to the past. I didn't even have time to think about what had just happened.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is a short chapter, please don't yell at me! I couldn't add anymore or I'd just be rambling. I'm not great with action scenes either so I couldn't do much on Lyoko or with the Scyphozoa. **

**Just to let everyone know. What I think happens when the Scyphozoa grabs you is all my interpretation. If you think it happens differently, you can think that way. I don't.**

**Count down to the Fluffiest chapter you will ever read: Four more Chapters!**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**Who is going to get really angry next chapter and why?**


	9. Man to Man

**Hello my pretty's! Here I am again to torture you with an update to my story! Yay! (I have resorted to Yay rather than the word with lots of M's, U's, A's, and H's.) Sorry that my update took a bit of time. I honestly just haven't felt like updating . . . I hope you forgive me!**

**Well, my chapter question seemed to have been easier than the last couple so there are a few people in which this chapter is dedicated to. It is dedicated to, (In no particular order) Gregoryhell, moon eclipse shadows, and JustsomeBunny! Let's all give them a round of applause! Clap Clap Clap**

**Now to reveal my next chapter, Ta-dah!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Man to Man**

**Jeremy POV**

The back to the past was successful, as far as I could tell. Everything had turned out OK with the Scyphozoa too. The back to the past had brought us back to lunch. It was a little bit after Lia's encounter with Sissy.

We had all been laughing so Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and I just continued to laugh. Lia wasn't laughing like she had been before though. She had grown silent and she stared down at her lunch tray with unreadable eyes.

"Is everything all right Lia?" I heard Odd ask. He sounded worried.

"Yes, everything's fine," she said in a hushed voice. She looked up and stared all five of us down with eyes filled with anger and hatred. "Everything is just dandy," she said with poison in her voice. She stood up violently and grabbed her lunch tray. Then she stormed off to an empty table on the other end of the cafeteria and sat down silently, without looking up.

"Xana?" Aelita asked quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen over our table.

I shook my head, "I don't think he could attack so soon. Odd, did anything happen with the Scyphozoa?"

"She did get grabbed by the Scyphozoa but I freed her right after." Odd said in a weak voice.

"That wouldn't affect her," Aelita said, "It did nothing to me."

"But you were on Lyoko," I said, "I'll check on it. Did anything else happen, Odd?"

"Well . . . I . . ." he started in almost a whisper, "No, that wouldn't have down anything."

"What?" I said.

"Nothing," Odd replied.

"What is it Odd?" I asked forcefully, "It might mean something."

"I said it was nothing!" he yelled. The whole lunch room turned to look at Odd. Except for Lia, she continued to stare at her food. "I'm not hungry anymore," Odd said reluctantly, "I'm going up to my room."

He grabbed a piece of bread from his tray and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he slowly walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'll go talk to him," Ulrich said.

Ulrich and Yumi hadn't said anything until then. All they did was glance at each other, blush and smile. Something was up. I'd have to find out about that later. Ulrich got up and glanced at Yumi again. She smiled and turned away. Yes, something definitely happened between them.

Ulrich left the cafeteria to go see Odd. Aelita, Yumi and I ate out lunches in silence for the rest of the period.

* * *

**Ulrich POV**

"Odd?" I said as I opened the door to our dorm room, "Are you there?"

I heard a muffled reply come from a very suspicious pile of blankets on Odd's bed, "Go away."

"No," I said defiantly, "It's my dorm too. I have every right to be here. Just as much as you do."

"Then I'll just go," Odd said pulling the blankets off of his head.

"Your not going anywhere until you talk to me," I said, blocking his escape.

"I said it was nothing!" he yelled at me.

"I'm not asking you to explain to me what happened. I just want to talk."

"What are you a shrink now?" Odd he asked with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

I laughed, "I guess I sound like one, don't I?"

He nodded, smiling at me, "Want would you like to talk to me about Doctor Stern?"

"OK," I started, "Before we talk, I have a preposition for you. I'll tell you about a secret from earlier if you tell me what you wouldn't tell Jeremy."

"Let me guess," he said, "You kissed Yumi. It probably went better for you any way. Especially since you've known her for a few years, not a few hours."

"Wait," I said, putting together what Odd had just revealed, "You kissed Lia?" He went silent, proving my guess. "I see," I continued, "So you like her already?"

"I love her!" he said, "I don't know what has come over me! From the moment I first saw her I knew I was in love and that I would do anything to make her mine."

"Wow," I said sighing, "Sounds like what I felt when I first met Yumi. You were quicker to admit it though."

"Well, I didn't think she would remember so I kissed her," he replied, sighing deeply, "Do you really think my kiss could have made her mad, if she remembered?"

"No, no" I said, "It's probably something else, I think it may have to do with the back to the pasts."

"Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"When I mentioned it to her earlier, her eyes seemed to flash with anger. Maybe it was just my imagination though."

"No, it wasn't! I think I saw it too!" Odd said happily "So this means she might be able to feel the back to the pasts, just like us."

"Yeah, I'm almost 99 percent sure."

"That proves it then,"

"What? Proves what?" I asked.

"She's the sixth," he said smugly, "The Angel of Heart"

"What?" I asked in shock, "How?"

"She told us she is from Massachusetts, otherwise known as the _Bay State_. 'Finally the sixth shall come from the bay,' "

"So," I said, "That doesn't prove anything. It could all just be a coincidence."

" 'She shall bring them heart in an unexpected way,' " was all he said.

I sighed, "I guess you're right,"

"That's why she feels the back to the pasts," Odd explained, "Only us six can feel them. She has probably felt them since we started."

"Yeah, that is probably right." I agreed.

Odd looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. Then suddenly he stood up and said, "We've got to tell her!"

* * *

**If you were wondering about my title it is because Odd and Ulrich had a little man to man talk. Boy to boy really, but that doesn't sound as good.**

**That's all I have to say, so.**

**Count down to the Fluffiest chapter you will ever read: Three more Chapters!**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**How many brothers does Lia have?**

**(I know it is random but, bear with me!)**


	10. Spill All Your Secrets

**Hello All! I am back from the land of not feeling like typing out a whole chapter! Yay! It was really fun, let me tell you. I sat in my room and did nothing, I stared at the computer screen not feeling like touching the keys, it was great fun. You should go sometime! **

**So my chapter question, the totally random one. How many brothers does Lia have? Well, she has two, just to let you know. Zeroman10012 got it exactly correct. Moon eclipse shadows got it on her first of six guesses. JustSomeBunny guesses 0ne to three brothers so she got it right too. This chapter is dedicated to all of them. They get big fat marshmallows and the rest of you just get mini ones! Haha!**

**Now for my all knowing chapter! Chapter Ten! Read it and learn of the shadowed past of Lia! Ooo! Scary!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Spill All Your Secrets**

**Lia POV**

I felt really bad for what I was doing to Odd. I mean, he kissed me! It must mean he loves me, or he thinks I'm hot. Either, or.

But, the way he kissed me, I think it was for more than looks. Not that I'm a kissing expert. That was my first real kiss. It technically never happened though. Since we went back in time, it really _didn't_ happen. So, technically speaking, I'm still a kissing virgin. Though, it's not entirely my fault that I haven't kissed anyone. It's well, someone else's. Someone I don't have to worry about. Someone I don't want to think about either.

I would have kissed Odd back too. I know. I am being a little too quick. But a look at him, he kissed me first! Well, the kiss was like I was thrown up into heaven but I was instantly pulled back down by the realization of where my episodes came from. Of why I wasn't dead.

Actually ever since I came here to France, I've started feeling happy that I'm not dead. I haven't felt as happy as I am here since before the fire.

I have friends here. Friends who like me for whom I am. Not hate for the nasty rumors spread by the media. Well, those rumors haven't reached France, yet.

I guess I don't actually have friends anymore. After I flipped on them earlier and ignored them in class, I don't think they'd want anything to do with me.

Once again, I was back to being a loner. Once again, I was back to being hated. Once again, I was back to being unhappy. Once again, I was back to wondering, why, I am still alive.

Is it me, or is my mind particularly cheesy today?

I finally reached Aelita's and my dorm. I silently hoped that she wasn't there. Maybe I could get some sleep before she came back so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

I turned the doorknob and slowly stepped into my room. Seeing that my bed was empty of any people I threw my bag on it and sighed with relief. Mistake. I turned to Aelita's bed and gasped. Sitting on her bed was Aelita herself, as well as Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremy was sitting at the desk by her bed.

"Um . . ." I started, "I see you guys are having a bit of a meeting," I smiled weakly, "I'll go."

I turned to the door quickly only to see Odd's grinning face, he was blocking the door. "We're not having a meeting," he said, "We're waiting for you."

I nodded and sat silently on my bed. They stared at me as I debated within my self whether or not to tell them about the fire. I had never told anyone, and even if I did they would think I'm crazy. These people knew about the back to the pasts though, they might understand.

"You guys want me to explain why I was angry during lunch, don't you?" I said to them as I looked at my knees.

"Let us explain a few things before," Jeremy said, "Aelita, you should read the prophecy first."

I looked up at them, confused. Aelita gently took out a battered notebook. She flipped to the first page and started to read from it.

It was like a poem. It was something about six people and how they had to save the world. Nothing special, just your average everyday poem. Sounded like something out of a fantasy book, though.

We sat there in silence for a moment after Aelita had finished. All five of them stared down at me, waiting for a reaction. Then it hit me. This prophecy thing, that Aelita had just read to me, was about, us!

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi must be the first five it was talking about. Then I'm the sixth! That's why they all spazzed out when I talked about the bay!

"So your saying, I'm a part of this?" I asked.

"Yes," Yumi answered, "We think you're the sixth, The Angel of Heart."

"That's why you feel the back to the pasts," Ulrich said, "Just like us."

"How'd you know that?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Well, we didn't know until you said that," Odd said, "But we had guessed before."

I looked over to him and smiled. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. In my head I sighed with relief when he smiled back.

"So," I said smiling, "You gonna explain this whole Xana, Lyoko thing to me. Odd started earlier but he didn't know I'd remember. So now I want it all, start to finish, every juicy detail."

They all looked around at each other nodding. Then they all began their story.

It was amazing. They told me things I could never imagine in my wildest dreams, and I do have pretty wild dreams. They told me about Lyoko, the factory, materializing Aelita, Franz Hopper being Aelita's father, Xana possessing people, and so, so, much more. I was in shock. It was like they saved the world at least once a week!

After about an hour, they had finished. I suddenly felt bad about my anger toward them.

"Well Lia," Jeremy said, "Will you tell us now why you were angry?"

I sighed and nodded, "Jeremy, before I start could you tell me the date of your first back to the past? The one you said you did by accident."

"Yeah," he said, "It was a little more than two years ago. September 23rd, to be exact."

I nodded. I was right that was the date of the fire, "Well, that day. You unknowingly saved my life. Yet at the same time set me up for two years of total, well, H, E, double hockey sticks."

There was complete silence, then Odd started, "But, ho–"

"There was a fire," I started, "The afternoon of September 23rd. I never found out what caused it, nor do I really care. It's impossible to figure out now. It was probably a candle or something. The fire was huge before anybody noticed it. We couldn't get out of the house. It killed my mother, my father, my two older brothers and my dog, Sadie. My whole immediate family. I was on the verge of death myself. My family told me to stay in my room with Sadie until they found a way out. Sadie ran off before I could catch her, then the fire reached my room. I could feel the life slowly slipping out of my body when the back to the past happened and brought us all back to that morning." I felt tears fall down across my cheeks. I brushed them off with my arm and continued.

"I ran into my parents room that morning after finding myself in perfect condition. I thought it may have only been a dream. I told myself that over and over again, but in my heart I knew it hadn't been a dream. My parents, on the other hand, were . . . dead." I took a deep breath and went on.

"I found the same thing with my brothers and my dog. I called the police, thinking they might help. When they asked me if I knew how they had all died I knew I couldn't tell them about the fire. So I said I didn't know, I had just woken up and found them like that. The case was instantly turned into a murder case, and me, the only suspect.

"The whole thing became a national story. My face was on every news station in America. The people on the news said I was a brutal killer that must be brought to justice and other things along those lines. In every foster home or school I was sent to by my grandparents, people shunned me with fear. They thought I was a murderer.

"To make matters worse, I had the back to the pasts. Whenever I felt one, I would call them my episodes. I knew I was one of the only ones who could feel them. People thought I was weird because I would often stare into space after them. I also knew things about the future.

"Finally after two years they ended the case. They didn't have enough evidence to say I was guilty. They actually had no evidence. I begged my grandparents to send me to a boarding school in France. I could speak French fluently, due to lessons, and it was far enough away from my old life. They finally gave in and that's how I'm here."

I had left out one tiny detail. One that I didn't ever want to think about again. If I told them that . . . Well I know _that_ story has made it to France . . .

"I've never told anybody that before. Ever since the fire I've wondered why I'm still alive. Now I know why. I have to help save the world."

I looked up to see the others. Jeremy was staring at his sneakers. Aelita was examining her nails. Ulrich was memorizing the pillow he held in his hands. Yumi was staring at the ceiling. None of them wanted to meet my eyes. They didn't want me to see the pity or sorrow they felt for me through them.

I turned to Odd who was sitting next to me on my bed. He, on the other hand, was looking right at me. I looked at him and our eyes locked.

"I can't even imagine," he said, breaking the silence.

That was like the cue for everyone else to look at me and give their sympathy.

"I'm so sorry," Jeremy said, "I can't believe I cause so much pain."

"It's not your fault Jeremy," I replied, "It was meant to happen."

Aelita walked over and hugged me tight. I still had tears in my eyes and they fell down onto her. "I lost my mother when I was young and my father is most likely gone also," she said, "I know the pain of losing someone you love. It must be really hard to lose both parents along with two brothers and a dog at the same time."

It seems like they are rubbing it in a bit. But their pity for me seems to ease the pain. It was nice for people to talk about it like it was a sorrowful thing, Not a horrible murder case.

"I understand why you were made now," Ulrich said.

"Yeah," Yumi added, "I would have been mad too if I knew what had caused so much grief in my life."

"I'm not made anymore," I said, even though I was still a bit made, but not really, "I'm alive for a reason now."

"I have an idea," Odd said, with a huge smile on hiss face, "Let's bring Lia to Lyoko!"

**

* * *

**

**Did you like? Isn't her past sad? I thought so. I feel bad for poor Lia! Don't you? Well, there are still more shadows that she had yet to unveil! You'll have to wait until chapter thirteen for those though!**

**Count down to the Fluffiest chapter you will ever read: Two more Chapters!**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**What do you think Lia looks like on Lyoko?**

**(I want a good description!)**


	11. Lia On Lyoko

**I'm sooooooooo sorry it took me sooooooooo long to update! I'm going to this new high school and it has school on Saturday! I have like no free time! Yeah, so that's my story! Sorry to keep you all waiting!**

**Did you hear the news? Code Lyoko season three is starting up! October 4th! I was lie Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! When I found out! Isn't it amazing? I am sooooooooo excited! Yay!**

**Now, back to my story . . . Let's see, for the chapter question I asked what Lia would look like on Lyoko. Nobody got it exactly right, as expected. (Nobody could match my brilliance and talent!) JustSomeBunny guessed something which was true, (I don't want to ruin the suspense so I'm telling you what she said.) melcho got one of the colors she is wearing right. So, the chapter is dedicated to them. Yay! Woo-hooh! **

**I'll shut up now and get on with the story. Read and Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Lia On Lyoko**

**Lia POV**

I followed them through the sewers all the way to an old factory. After running across a bridge and swinging down some ropes, (which I must say was very fun) we reached a metal elevator.

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked me once we were on the elevator.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, "I don't even know what I'm in for."

"No, you don't," Ulrich laughed, "You should run now before you get too deep!"

"I think she's in a little too deep to be doing any kind of running now," Odd joked.

"We're here," Jeremy said, and the elevators opened.

"Holy shh . . . . oes," I said.

There was a huge computer in the room and nearby there was some kind of huge glowing globe like thing. It was amazing, there was nothing in the world to compare it too.

"Wait until you see Lyoko," Odd said smiling.

"You guys should head out now. This is a practice mission so XANA probably won't send any monsters, but you never know," Jeremy said, "Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich. You go first. Lia and Odd, you follow."

So we went down in the elevator again to what they called the scanners. They looked like really big gold tubes with doors to me. Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich each stepped inside of one and a moment after the doors shut they opened and they were gone!

"Let's go," Odd said happily. I nodded nervously and stepped into the scanner.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Lia," I felt as if I was being lifted up into the air.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Lia." I started turning in circles and air seemed to be blowing up at me too.

"Virtualization!" A strong blast of air blew at me and I lost consciousness for a moment. When I came back, I was falling out of the sky in a different world.

I landed on the ground on my butt, and I opened my mouth to say 'Ow!' when I realized that it didn't hurt. So instead I stood up and looked around.

We were in a forest full of green mossy trees. The ground we were standing on was floating in midair. The whole world looked like a video game! I turned to look at the other and I gasped, they had changed.

Aelita was dressed in a pink outfit and she resembled an elf. Yumi was dressed in a Japanese geisha like outfit. Ulrich was dressed as a samurai. Odd was in all purple with a purple cat tail and paws.

"So, how does she look?" I heard a voice say from all around me.

I looked frantically around for the speaker, "What was that?" I asked.

I heard laughing and I turned to the others.

"That's Jeremy," Aelita said, "He can talk to us from Earth."

"You still haven't answered my question," Jeremy said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "How does she look?"

"Well," Ulrich said, "Let's say she is most definitely our Angel of Heart."

I looked down at myself, 'Wow,' I thought. I was wearing a blood red bikini strap dress that reached my knees. On my feet I had ballet slippers. Strapped to my arms, legs, and belt at my hips, I had guns. Six in all. What surprised me the most was when I turned my head toward my back I saw a pair of beautiful butterfly wings.

"What do you mean?"Jeremy asked.

"She has wings," Ulrich replied.

I fluttered my wings experimentally and I hovered above the ground.

"I can fly!" I yelled and I flew up into the virtual sky.

* * *

**Odd POV**

I watched as Lia flew up into the air. It was amazing. Her Lyoko form was even more beautiful then I could ever have pictured. She was the image of The Angel of Heart. She had guns too! They were perfect for her.

"Hey!" I said, "I wish I could fly!"

"OK," I heard Lia say from behind me and I was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Hey! Put me down," I said to her, kicking my legs.

"Wow! Your really light," she said laughing, "You need to eat more."

"Eat more?" Ulrich asked from below us, "Have you seen him eat?"

Lia just laughed and swooped us into the air before placing me lightly on the ground. Jeremy had materialized our vehicles, the overwing, overboard and overbike.

Ulrich was already on the over bike and Yumi and Aelita were on the overwing. I quickly jumped onto the overboard.

"Now I can really fly," I said smirking.

"Uh oh!" Lia gasped with mock terror, then she flew away in a gust of wind.

"Now you're in for it!" I said, "Here I come!"

I flew off on the overboard after Lia. She was flying backwards, watching me try to keep up with her. The gusts of wind from her wings blew on my face and I smiled inwardly. She laughed her musical laugh, right before I almost hit a tree.

Then, out of the blue a laser from down below hit my overboard, sending me hurtling down to the ground below. As I was falling, I shot a laser arrow at the tarantula who had shot at me. I was still falling though.

"Odd!" Lia cried. She pressed her wings to her body and spiraled down, grabbed me and unfurled her wings right before we hit the ground.

"Einstein, what are you doing out there?" Ulrich asked, "A pack of tarantulas has just appeared with no warning from you."

"Sorry," Jeremy replied, "I was just playing some tetris, I'm kind of bored you know."

"Oh poor Jeremy," Lia said as she lowered me to the ground, "Why don't you come to Lyoko some time?"

"No way!" Jeremy replied, "Been there, done that!"

"Really?" she asked, "How did you look?"

"Ridiculous," Ulrich and I said in unison.

Right then a tarantula hit me with a laser beam. Interrupting our conversation, and devirtualizing me back to Earth.

* * *

**Aelita POV**

"Odd!" Lia cried, "Where'd he go?"

"He got divirtualized," I laughed, "He's fine. He just lost all his life points."

"Oh yeah," she said calming down, "You told me about that. Not a great thing to happen during a mission, right?"

"Right," I said nodding.

I looked over to Yumi and Ulrich. They were getting ready to fight.

"Jeremy?" I asked, "Is there an activated tower?"

"No, not right now," Jeremy replied, "XANA's just toying with you."

"OK then," Ulrich said, "We'll just have to break his toys."

"That was pretty lame Ulrich," Lia said.

Ulrich glared at her. Yumi and I couldn't help but giggle.

Lia shrugged, "Just telling you the truth. That's what friends are for, right? Now, we've better kill these things before they kill us."

"Yeah," Yumi said, "Let's show XANA who's boss!"

"Much better, but still a little cheesy," Lia whispered to me. I just smiled and nodded my head.

Yumi flung her fans out at the three tarantulas around us. Ulrich ran up to the monsters, his sword ready.

"Triplicate," he said and he split into three.

His first two clones were quickly destroyed. Ulrich kept running though.

I looked over to Lia, who had just sighed deeply, "I guess I'd better go and attempt to help them,"

I nodded. She sighed again and grabbed the two guns at her hips.

"These had better work," I heard her say from under her breath before she took off into the sky.

One of Yumi's fans hit its mark. As the tarantula exploded the two remaining shot at Yumi, instantly devirtualizing her.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried. He ran at one tarantula and stuck his sword into it. As he was doing that the last tarantula shot him, divirtualizing him as well.

"Lia," I called up, "We're the only ones left."

"That's OK," she said, twirling her guns around her fingers, "This guy will be easy to defeat."

Then we both heard an odd voice, "Ssssiiiiix," it said.

"Jeremy? Was that you?" Lia asked cautiously.

"No," Jeremy said, I could hear the panic in his voice, "It was XANA."

"He knows that . . . I'm me." Lia said softly, yet loud enough for me to hear.

At that moment two more tarantulas appeared. Lia twirled her gun and smiled.

"XANA!" she cried, "You must have heard me the last time but I'll tell you again. For now, I know the whole truth myself. It is I, Cecilia Nevins. Otherwise known as Lia, The Angel of Heart. That's right, I am the sixth! I am your worst nightmare! I am your death! Feel and fear my wrath!"

Then she grabbed her other four guns so she had three in each hand. Amazingly she managed to shoot all six at the same time, while the tarantulas were shooting at her. After about one minute, Lia flew down from the sky. All the tarantulas were gone, she had killed nine, all by herself. She collapsed on the ground with only a mere two life points left.

"Lia are you OK?" I said after running up to her.

She nodded her head slightly. I sighed with relief.

"Jeremy, you'd better take us back to Earth," I said.

"OK," he replied and before I knew it we were divirtualized.

When I got back to Earth, the whole gang was in the scanner room. Lia's scanner opened and Odd and Ulrich both caught her before she fell.

"That was awesome Lia," Odd said, "Are you OK?"

Lia's eyelids fluttered slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at us smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied shakily, "But I could sure use a Fluffanutter."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 11. Did you like? Long, huh? Lia's first trip to Lyoko was quite the experience. Don't you agree?**

**Count down to the Fluffiest chapter you will ever read: One more Chapter! Wooh!**

**This chapter's contest question is:**

**What is Lia's favorite food?**

**(It is so obvious it is funny)**


	12. Author's Note

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in like… a YEAR!!!! Well, eight months at least. I'm so sorry. I have had so much crap going on in my life. I started school at a private high school, (freshman year) as a day student at a boarding school. So pretty much I try to stay there as often as possible so not to miss anything. Plus, I have loads of homework and my parents breathing down my neck. (My new obsession with the Sims 2 doesn't help either…) So, as you can see I have had little time to type up my story. I haven't even touched it since October… I'm soooooo sorry. Not that very many people are reading it or anything.**

**So. Now, this summer that is. I'm going to finish it up. It is going to be grand!!!! I want everyone to ignore what happened in the third season, that includes the two episode special about the beginning of Lyoko. I shall be writing very soon. Plus, I have a new story brewing in my head. That will be here soon as well. Once again I am sorry for my lack of updates. I will be back soon!!!!**


End file.
